


Mistletoe

by Sheringham



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M, 新茶ホム
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:27:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23127775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheringham/pseuds/Sheringham
Kudos: 6





	Mistletoe

在英国，雨水天气并不少见。  
恰逢夏洛克·福尔摩斯没带伞的次数却不多。

他踉跄着拐进距离自己最近的昏暗小巷，原本蜷在墙角处的黑猫闻声贴着裤脚逃窜去了别处。青年的脊背死死抵住湿冷墙壁，霎时间脱力般滑坐在地上。巷内几乎没有光线，他无法确认刚才那把短刀究竟对自己造成了什么程度的创伤、以及是否伤到体内脏器。感官能接收到的，除去雨水浸透衣物带来的刺骨寒意，就只剩下好像永无尽头的钝痛了。他深知所剩无几的体力不足以支撑自己回到临时居所，为了摆脱追击又转进这样不起眼的巷道，他所能做的，只有在淅淅沥沥的雨声中反复咀嚼血液流失、濒临死亡的痛苦与绝望。

时间一分一秒的流逝，他能清晰地感受到自己的生命像细雨里的火种，已经被带到熄灭边缘。

像这样狼狈、孤独地死去，也不会有人知道吧。他捂着腹部的刀伤，仰起头迎着酸涩雨水时这样想。或许直到尸体在建筑的阴影之下腐坏、变质，散发出惹人厌恶的恶臭时才会有偶然路过的人发现他的死亡。

很多缥缈的东西一股脑的涌入他的思绪，例如化学实验、壁炉、血迹、维克托·特雷弗、迈克罗夫特·福尔摩斯……太多了，几近涣散的意识令他无法辨别区分，但他仍然倔强地要根据脑海中一闪而过的模糊轮廓去搜索对应的名称。这是唯一能使他勉强保持清醒的方法，即使他不知道到底是为了什么，他应该清楚，不会有人经过这条小巷时恰到好处地转头望向黑暗角落，发现最深处坐着一个奄奄一息的年轻男子。

他认为自己已经做好充足的准备，可以带着遗憾与不甘闭上双眼，任凭倾盆而下的雨浇熄火种时，超越“奇迹”的事态发生了。

“你还好吧？”

他毫无预兆地、撑着伞出现在面前，像擅入花丛后，在枝叶与花瓣间悠闲漫步的蝴蝶。年长的男人蹲下身，目光与青年持平：“可以让我看看吗？”

“……”

尽管不知道来者是敌是友，以及这样昏暗的环境下对方究竟能看出些什么名堂，福尔摩斯还是松开手，于是吸饱了血液、被利刃割裂的衬衣，以及那道狭长的刀伤都暴露在两人的视线里。蹲在他面前的男人伸出手，指腹贴在外翻的皮肉上反复摩挲。这个动作带出的灼痛使得青年心里的印象天平逐渐倾向“敌”的那一侧。

“伤得不算太重，能站起来吗？这附近就有诊所。”

“……我想可以，不过你是？”

“詹姆斯·莫里亚蒂。”

青年单手扶墙撑起身子，极为勉强地直起双腿，在莫里亚蒂伸出手时，他眼里首先闪过的是本能性的抗拒，但他随即意识到如果自己没有借力点根本无法挪动半步。于是他只能不情不愿地握住那只戴着黑色皮手套的手，莫里亚蒂甚至好心地脱下西装外套披在因寒冷而颤栗的年轻人身上。

“谢谢。”

直到他们走出小巷，福尔摩斯才看清援助者的长相。莫里亚蒂的体型和他一样清瘦，身高也相差无几。福尔摩斯相信他有着不俗的头脑，但由于自内而外的张扬气质，他无法对名为詹姆斯·莫里亚蒂的男人产生任何好感。——即使他刚刚救了自己的命。

雨势终于有了减弱的意思。  
福尔摩斯听着雨水拍打伞面的声音时这样想到。

“拿着吧，加了些糖，不会太苦。”

咖啡的醇厚香气融化在雨后干净的阳光里，福尔摩斯仍旧披着那件做工精良的外套，腹部的创口做完了消毒与包扎。他此时正坐在莫里亚蒂的办公室里，也是在被领进校门时，福尔摩斯才意识到对方是位数学教授。

“抱歉，打扰到你了。”

“不用介意，对美丽的存在就此凋零袖手旁观，这种事换做任何人都是做不来的。”

“……请别这样说。”

咖啡里加了分量恰到好处的糖，它中和掉了饮品中原本的苦涩。这应该是个美好惬意的过程，但福尔摩斯在热饮入口的瞬间，不合时宜地瞥见了莫里亚蒂打量他所用的目光，那里面没有任何可以被称作“善意”的成分，如同欣赏一件放置在展柜内的艺术品。

也许观赏者最终意识到了自己的失态，恢复速度之快令福尔摩斯怀疑自己上一秒见到的场景根本是彻头彻尾的幻觉。

“你可以在这里多待一会，我今天恰好没有授课工作。”

“不必，毫无预兆地打乱你的日程安排已经令我深感愧疚，我也并非你的学生……可以的话，我想我该就此告别了。”

“啊、真遗憾，那么至少让我送你出去吧。”

福尔摩斯将空了的咖啡杯放回桌面，褪下那件黑色的外套。而莫里亚蒂也在同一时刻合上了手里的数理书籍。

阳光像水一样，从交叠的枝叶间流淌下来，仿佛能洗涤世间一切污浊，落在宛如师生的二人身上形成错落有致的光斑。他们非但没有被圣洁光辉抹消身形，且不约而同地停下脚步，福尔摩斯抬起头，他认得头顶的植物，那是槲寄生。

“可惜今天不是圣诞节。”莫里亚蒂的话轻描淡写地拂过福尔摩斯的心头，未能荡起任何波澜，“我就送你到这里了。”

话音刚落，他的视野被莫里亚蒂以不容抗拒的方式占据，但福尔摩斯并不喜欢那张脸，尽管没有任何实质性的铁证，他依然坚持认为沉淀在那双湖蓝色眼睛里的是比数式更为复杂的阴谋诡计。青年只得背起双手，闭上双眼，同时抿紧了嘴唇。

那个吻落在他的眉心。  
很软，带着温柔到足以让人沦陷的热度，所用力道之轻令时间都险些为其驻足。

“有缘再会，莫里亚蒂教授。”

“一定会的。”

为什么会这样肯定呢，莫里亚蒂在那句话消散在风中时才回过神来。他在那个青年的眼里看见了某种令人畏惧的东西，那个东西会将不知姓名的男子变成真理与真相的追随者，届时他们势必要成为水火不容的宿敌。

走出了大约十几步，年轻人不受控制地回过头，莫里亚蒂仍站在槲寄生下，金色芒光被尽数挡在身后。他们之间的距离不算远，地面上却凭空出现一道狰狞裂隙，将他们脚下的陆地一分为二，各自成为漂浮在海面上的孤岛，随着名为“命运”的洋流渐行渐远。

但埋藏在深处的引力并未消失，直到百年后突破时间屏障，使得它们再度相遇。

“那件事其实你是知情的吧。”

“哪件事？”莫里亚蒂闻声停笔抬起头来，正对上福尔摩斯从容笃定的目光，“——我想起来了，你是说让你变成流浪的小黑猫的那件事吗？与其说是知情，不如说我本身就参与其中。你其实知道的吧，那种地方即使有人偶然路过，也不会刻意朝巷内张望的，我事前就知道你会躲在那里。”

咨询侦探点上了烟斗：“在坠落的过程中，你有没有后悔过呢，后悔自己当年竟然亲手救下了那只黑猫。”

“让我感到懊悔的并不是留住你的性命，福尔摩斯，而是我选择在那时候克制住一切冲动，没有即刻把你变成一件艺术品。”犯罪顾问这样不紧不慢地说着，像在吟诵一首应当娓娓道来的十四行诗，“你想知道我为什么会吻你吧。毕竟那些错综复杂却又纯粹的东西早已超出了推理机器的演算范畴。”

“……”

“一见钟情，福尔摩斯。虽然这样说并不准确，但过程与结果确实是相似的。”

“……太甜了。”

“不好意思、你说什么？”

“是说你送的巧克力，莫里亚蒂。”


End file.
